Substantially symmetrical polypyrrolidonyl compounds, such as polyvinylpyrrolidone, have been used as binders and film-formers in the cosmetic arts. They have also been found to have adhesive properties in pressure sensitive applications; however, these low molecular weight vinylpyrrolidone polymers occur as solids or thick viscous gels and are not useful as solvents or dispersants for chemicals which are difficultly soluble in conventional solubilizing agents.
Other symmetrical dipyrrolidonyl compounds, such as those disclosed in the Journal of the American Oil Chemists Society, 1990, Volume 67, pages 739-742; U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,815 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,315 have been found to possess surfactant and complexing properties. However, these symmetrical compounds have melting points of at least 10.degree. C. so that they are unsuitable for low temperature applications such as low temperature lubricants and dispersants or pre-emergent agricultural herbicides and the like which are preferably administered before the growing season during or after frost. Additionally, these compounds have limited use because of their tendency to foam during formulation with active chemicals.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a dispersant or lubricant which has a melting point below 0.degree. C. and a wide liquid range up to at least 250.degree. C. for applications which require operation over extreme temperature conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a non-foaming polypyrrolidonyl liquid as an improved dispersant for agrichemicals as well as a dispersing agent for cosmetics and pharmaceutical drugs.
Another object of this invention is to provide polypyrrolidonyl compounds which retain their liquid state over a wide temperature range and which are non-toxic for agricultural, pharmaceutical and cosmetic uses.
Still another object is to provide non-polymeric liquids having boiling points above 250.degree. C., which are compatible with a wide range of chemical additives and which do not materially alter the viscosity of a chemical composition.
Still another object is to provide a compound having the above properties which can be prepared by an economic and commercially feasible synthesis process.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.